Juno
by Asrial
Summary: Ou Odin décide encore de faire l'andouille et répudie son fils cadet libérant dans la foulée les enfants de ce dernier sans réaliser ce qu'il fait. Il est plus que temps que tout le monde s'installe tranquillement quelque part. Et puis, Héla à exactement ce qu'il faut pour négocier la libération de sa maman des griffes du SHIELD.


Juno

La jeune fille fut la première à arriver.

Vêtue d'une délicate robe de velours vert profond, elle portait des petites chaussures vernies.

Sa longues chevelure noire glissait dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Sa frange épaisse cachait la moitié de son visage et un œil mais celui qui ne se réfugiait pas à l'abri du regard des autres sous la masse aile de corbeau brillait d'un magnifique éclat vert.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle attendait visiblement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

"- Grand Frère !"

La jeune fille sauta au cou de son aîné.

Si on lui aurait donné entre quinze et seize ans ans, il était bien plus difficile de donner un âge à celui qu'elle appelait son frère.

"- Petite sœur..."

La jeune fille embrassa tendrement de ses bras son second, puis ses troisièmes frères, arrivés sur ces entrefaites.

La fratrie resta étroitement enlacée un moment.

Ils se voyaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

"- Nous y allons ?"

La jeune fille prit la tête des quatre enfants après avoir sécurisé sur les épaules de son frère ainé le sac puant et humide qu'elle avait pris avec elle.

La chose puait affreusement. De temps en temps, un liquide cireux, huileux et absolument répugnant en sourdait. Pourtant, aucun des quatre enfants ne semblait en être dérangé.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver leur but.

L'adolescente avait fait du repérage avant de venir, comme elle l'avait appris quand elle était encore toute petite. Si elle voulait quelque chose, elle devait prévoir tout ce qui était nécessaire pour l'avoir.

Le bâtiment était une immense tour de métal et de verre.  
Si elle n'était pas plus disgracieuse que bien d'autres, elle n'était pas plus belle. Elle était trapue, épaisse, solide...Le genre de bâtiments créé à usage purement pratique. Lors de l'attaque sur New York, quelques temps auparavant, la tour avait été presque au cœur du désastre. Pourtant, elle n'avait souffert que de quelques vitres brisées. Ses concepteurs avaient été extrêmement soigneux sur sa construction.

D'après la plaque à l'entrée, la tour était le siège d'une obscure sous unité d'une sous-section de la défense. Un truc inutile remplis de bureaucrates.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire...  
La jeune fille poussa la porte pour laisser passer ses frères.  
Sans se soucier une seconde de la consternation que leur entrée causa dans le grand hall du bâtiment, la jeune fille se figea une minute devant l'accueil pour chercher son chemin.

D'abord, elle n'aurait jamais du pouvoir entrer sans un badge d'accès.

Ensuite, aucun membre de la sécurité ne semblait avoir eu l'idée de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Enfin, elle et ses frères salopaient le marbre !

"- Ha ! Par là !"

Ses frères sur ses talons, elle appela un ascenseur.

Elle s'y engouffra dès qu'il ouvrit ses portes.  
Les fonctionnaires parurent stupéfaits que le Grand Dieu Ascenseur lui obéisse.

Même eux luttaient chaque jour que l'invention du diable !

Et cette gamine...

L'ascenseur monta d'une quarantaine d'étages avant de se figer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.  
La jeune fille comme ses frères parurent surpris.

Ils se seraient attendus à se trouver devant plein de fonctionnaires mais aucun ne semblait désireux de venir à sa rencontre. C'était bête, ils auraient pu la guider…  
Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Toute contente, elle se mit à sautiller le long du couloir jusqu'à une épaisse porte.

Sa destination.

Elle observa le panneau de contrôle une minute avant de sourire.

Le code ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait !

Ou tout au moins, elle en avait un.

Elle tapa le code d'une main nonchalante.

Un visage apparut sur l'écran, demandant une validation par badge correspondant au propriétaire du code.  
Elle sortit une carte de son décolleté, le passa dans le lecteur puis la rangea entre ses seins.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Les quatre jeunes gens se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

"- MAMAN !" Cria de joie la jeune fille dans sa langue natale.

Ses frères coururent sur ses talons, tout aussi fous de joie qu'elle.

####################################

"- AVENGERS ! ASSEMBLE !"

Tony faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

"- Non mais il est pas bien papy ! Faut qu'il arrête de brailler hein."

"- Je crois que monsieur Fury est particulièrement stressé." Tenta crânement JARVIS qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de titiller son maître.

"- Prépare mon armure."

"- Elle est toujours prête monsieur."

"- Fraîche et repassée ?"

"- Et le petit nœud amidonné."

"- Tu es comme une épouse pour moi, J'."

"- Laissez mes fesses virtuelles tranquille, monsieur."

Hilare, Tony laissa son armure l'entourer. C'était sans doute idiot, mais parfois, il imaginait que c'était comme si c'était JARVIS qui le prenait dans ses bras. Après toutes ces années, l'IA était la seule et unique personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, volontairement ou non, qui ne l'avait jamais blessé, volontairement ou non, et le seul en qui il pouvait avoir une totale confiance. JARVIS ne prétendait pas savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui. JARVIS acceptait ses défauts sans sourciller. JARVIS était cynique, cassant, parfois volontairement railleur, mais jamais il n'était méchant.

Tony était en sécurité avec l'IA. Plus qu'avec n'importe quel être vivant.

Il se sentait toujours mieux dans les "bras" de JARVIS que nulle part ailleurs.

"- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Tony en se posant à l'arrière du Quinjet où embarquaient ses collègues.

Clint avait bondit aux commandes.

"- Pénétration au QG du SHIELD. Visiblement, quelqu'un en a après Loki."

Thor crispa immédiatement les doigts sur Mjolnir.

Loki était prisonnier du SHIELD après que le Père de Toutes Choses ait décidé que le jotun expierait auprès de ceux qu'il avait blessé.

Comme c'était soit ça, soit une condamnation à mort, Thor avait ramené Loki sur terre aussi vite que possible.

Depuis près de huit mois, Loki se morfondait donc dans une cellule ronde en verre de quatre mètres de diamètre environ.

Thor avait protesté. Loki allait devenir fou dans une cellule pareille ! Il contrôlait la magie de son frère, qu'on laisse Loki sortir et qu'il les aide à défendre la terre ! Ce serait infiniment plus constructif que de le laisser dans sa boite à fromage en verre !

"- On arrive !"

Le groupe sauta sur l'hélipad.

Fury se précipita au-devant d'eux.

"- Alors ?" Questionna immédiatement Steve.

"- On en sait rien. Il n'y a plus aucune caméra dans tout l'étage."

Thor jeta un regard haineux à l'humain.

"- Si mon frère doit souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit de vos folies, je vous promet un gros problème de santé, humain..."

Thor ne pourrait jamais accepter que son petit frère soit définitivement perdu.

Il y aurait toujours une chance de le sauver. Il en était sûr.

Sans attendre, le dieu prit la tête du groupe.

Il ne fit aucun détour ni détail.

Une porte fermée ?

Il la défonçait avec Mjolnir.

Des agents qui tentaient de le retenir ?  
Il les écartait de la main.

Thor savait toujours exactement où était son frère. C'était comme un instinct. Une boussole pointant perpétuellement le Nord.

Et Loki était son étoile polaire rien qu'à lui.

Il entra dans la cellule de son frère Mjolnir à la main, prêt à le défendre de tout et n'importe quoi.

Il tuerait pour Loki. Il l'avait déjà fait.  
Comme Loki avait déjà tué pour lui.

Son Loki….Perdu, sans personne pour l'aider….

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

Thor se figea brutalement.

Steve s'écrasa sur son dos.

"- Thor ?"

Le visage fermé du prince c'était détendu.

"- Tout va bien mes amis. Il n'y a aucun danger."

"- Heu..."

Thor posa Mjolnir sur le sol.

"- Loki !"

Le prince releva le nez des cheveux de la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux dont il tressait la longue chevelure.

"- Thor..."

Un énorme loup de trois bons mètres au garrot sauta sur le prince d'Asgard.

"- THOR !"

Immédiatement, les Avengers sortirent leurs armes avant de se figer. Le monstrueux prédateur...léchait Thor...

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur quasi insoutenable ? Un rat était mort sous une armoire ou quoi? Non, pas un rat, un élevage entier ! C'était purement infect !

"- Fenrir ! Cesse !"

Le loup n'écouta pas une seconde son oncle dont il continua à refaire le brushing.

Thor finit par parvenir à inverser leurs positions d'un coup de reins. A califourchon sur le ventre de Fenrir, il enfouit ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure noire de l'animal pour lui grattouiller longuement le ventre.

"- Heu... Thor ?"

Le prince finit par relever le nez du loup géant.

Les Avengers n'osaient pas bouger.

Un énorme serpent au large capuchon déployé les observait, quand à l'énorme cheval...

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Thor !"

Le prince finit par se relever.

Il alla attraper le capuchon du serpent de chaque côté de sa tête pour frotter son nez contre celui du reptile puis gratter le cheval énorme de plus de deux mètres au garrot derrière les oreilles.

"- Rien de grave, Ami Fury. Lassez-moi vous présenter..."

"- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! Thor !"

" Mais Loki..."

"- Si quelqu'un doit les présenter c'est moi ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire."

"- Loki..." Gronda tendrement le blond.

La jeune fille sur les genoux du prince brun passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'intimité évidente entre les deux était presque dérangeante. Elle n'était pas un peu jeune pour Loki cette gamine ? Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans !

"- Uniquement parce que tu demandes, ma chérie." Soupira le prince avant de déposer un bécot sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Okkkk c'était glauque

Loki se leva dès que la jeune fille eut quitté ses genoux. La gamine prit immédiatement sa main dans la sienne.

"- HE ! MAIS QUI A CASSE LE VERRE !" Hurla soudain Fury.

La prison de Loki avait volé en éclat.  
Les débris avaient été poussés dans un coin.

Loki ne dénia même pas répondre au Directeur du SHIELD tandis que l'énorme cheval s'était redressé, visiblement super fier de lui

"- Avengers, je vous présente ma fille, Héla, Déesse de la Mort et Reine de Helheim que vous appelez, "Enfer"."

"-... T'as une gamine ?" S'extasia Tony. "Trop fort !"

Loki toisa immédiatement Stark avec une froideur extrême.

"- Et que je ne vous prenne pas à utiliser vos douteux talents de séduction sur elle, Stark. Sinon, vous pourrez continuer votre carrière comme eunuque."

"- Maman !" Protesta Héla.

Loki sourit à sa fille.

"- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. Stark est un cas à part. Je n'aurais rien à ce que le Capitaine Rogers te fasse la cour. Lui est un homme honorable."

Steve s'empourpra presque autant qu'Héla.

"- MAMAN !" Protesta encore la jeune fille. "Cesse de vouloir me caser avec tout ce qui à un pantalon !"

"- Tu as presque deux milles ans ma chérie. Il va falloir songer à ton avenir. Tu ne vas pas rester vieille fille après tout."

"- Je suis encore jeune !"

"- Je sais ma précieuse."

Loki lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de poser une main sur l'encolure de l'étalon.

"- Voici mon fils ainé, Sleipnir. Son père est le Roi des Chevaux : Svadilfari."

L'étalon inclina la tête.

"- Messieurs Dames..."

Clint en lâcha son arc.

Ils venaient bien d'entendre un cheval PARLER ?

"- HO MON DIEU ! C'EST SPIRIT ! L'ETALON DES PLAINES !"

Consternée, Natasha secoua la tête.

"- Non, mais ta culture, Clint !"

"- Pas ma faute si je suis jamais allé à l'école, flute. Et puis Spirit est génial comme film."

"- Et tu vas dire quoi pour le serpent que c'est…"

"- MUSHU !" Proposa Stark

"- KAA !" Contra Clint

"- PERSIFLEUR !" Insista Tony.

"- NAGINI !" Acheva l'archer

Beau joueur, Tony applaudit.

"- Bravo, je m'incline."

L'énorme reptile descendit sa tête monstrueuse au niveau de celle de sa mère.

"- Maman… Qui sont ces gens ? Quelles sont leurs revendications ?"

Loki cajola immédiatement le nez de son plus jeune fils.

"- Ce ne sont que des mortels, Jormugandr. Ne fais pas attention…."

Thor se grattait le crâne, complètement perdu.

"- Ma nièce, quelle est la signification de votre présence ?"

"- Nous voulions voir maman, évidement et…"

"- Et c'est qui le chien géant ?"

Fenrir se mit immédiatement à grogner vers Steve.

Le pauvre capitaine se cacha aussitôt derrière Natasha.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre quand il avait cinq ans, il avait peur des canidés.

"- UN PEU DE CALME BORDEL DE MERDE !" Rugit soudain Fury avant de se retrouver avec des bulles de savon dans la bouche.

Le colonel se rua sur l'évier de la cellule pour se rincer la bouche.

La jeune fille et les trois princes animaux hochèrent la tête du même mouvement.

"- Il ne faut jamais jurer devant maman. Sinon, maman elle lave la bouche avec du savon."

Thor confirma.

"- Et il est vraiment pas bon comme savon !"

Une fois que Fury eut finit de mourir à moitié son savon au l'huile de foie de morue, Loki reprit les présentations.

"- Je disais donc…."

"- Le grand serpent est Jörmungand, que vous, mortels, appelez aussi Ouroboros."

La grande créature s'inclina rapidement.

"- Et enfin, voici Fenrir, Seigneur des Loups."

"- C'est lui qui a mangé la main de Tyr et qui devrait être enchainé et…"

Le regard soudain rouge du loup fit immédiatement taire Clint.

Loki prit le museau de son fils dans ses bras.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien mon amour. Tout va bien…Le moineau ne sait pas ce qu'il dit…Shhhh…."

Ok… Qu'est-ce que la mythologie avait encore de faux ?

"- Tout ça, c'est très joli, mais qu'est-ce que CA, ça fait là !" Insista Fury en montrant les enfants.

"- Ca, comme vous dites, ce sont mes enfants." Grinça Loki. "Mes bébés ! Je vous demanderai un peu de respect ! Ils ne sont peut-être pas comme les autres, mais ce sont mes bébés !"

Thor prit immédiatement Loki par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Tu as fait les plus beaux bébés d'Asgard mon Loki…Calme toi…"

Loki se détendit un peu.

"- Evidement que mes petits trésors sont les plus beaux d'Asgard."

Prudent, les Avengers ne dirent rien.

"- Maman a toujours été complétement fou de nous." Roucoula presque Sleipnir. "Même de moi alors qu'il a été agressé par mon père." Murmurait le grand cheval aux humains pour tenter de leur faire comprendre l'amour que leur maman avait pour eux. "Aucun de nous n'était attendu mais Maman nous a tous portés, mis au monde et aimé aussi fort que s'il nous avait désiré."

Les Avengers ne bougeaient plus. Ils refusaient de comprendre ce qu'ils entendaient. Cette débauche de "maman" et autres bêtises était trop pour eux.

Assis par terre, Thor n'en finissait plus de gratter le ventre de Fenrir, les écailles de Jörmungand ou se de prendre des coups de queue de Sleipnir.

Des quatre enfants, il n'y avait guère qu'Héla à rester accrochée à sa mère comme une moule à son rocher.

"- ….Et qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?" Finit par insister Tony en s'asseyant par terre pour gratter lui aussi le grand loup.

Immédiatement l'animal se mit à ronronner de contentement. Le sourire heureux de Loki au plaisir de son fils fit un effet bœuf aux différents héros. D'abord parce que ce sourire doux rajeunissait affreusement le sorcier au point qu'il faisait tout juste jeune adulte à peine sortit de l'adolescence, mais également parce qu'ils le voyaient ainsi pour la première fois réellement détendu.

Ils voyaient le Loki avec lequel Thor avait grandi.

"- Odin a décidé de Bannir tout ce qui pouvait rappeler maman à Asgard. Un peu comme il a bannit oncle Thor il y a deux ans."

Loki renifla.

"- Quel idiot !"

Thor interrogea son frère du regard.

"- Ca veut dire qu'Odin a dû utiliser un sort et le sceller avec Gungnir, Thor. Et qu'en faisant ça, il à libéré mes enfants de leurs chaines en les répudiant d'Asgard comme il l'a fait avec moi. Tout ce qui est de mon sang est à présent libre de ses chaines."

"- ….Combien ça en fait ?"

Loki réfléchit un long moment.

"- D'immortel, six. Mais je doute que Vali et Narli viennent. Ils sont avec leur mapa."

"- ….Mapa ?"

"- J'ai porté tous mes enfants Anthony Stark. Ce sont mes épouses qui m'ont fécondées pour que je les porte. Donc elles se sont pas leurs maman, ni leur papa. On a fait un mix. Elles sont leurs mapas."

"- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !" Hurla presque IronMan en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

Trop d'informations. Trop d'informationnnns !

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- J'avoue que c'est un peu compliqué."

Thor se fendit d'un immense sourire.

"- Mais non mon Loki. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu es la maman de ces adorables enfants. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et à présent, tu es libre d'Asgard. Père a coupé ses liens avec toi. Ce qui veut dire que ses limitations ne fonctionnent plus. La preuve, tu as utilisé ta magie sur Fury."

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

Mais… Bon sang mais c'était vrai !

Immédiatement, Fury pointa son arme sur Loki.

Avec sa magie, Loki était à nouveau un danger mortel.

"- STOP ! Personne ne fait rien à ma maman." Prévint Héla. "Je suis là pour négocier l'asile et l'avenir de maman avec vous autres mortels."

Fury haussa un sourcil.

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à négocier, fillette ?"

"- Ce que je veux : L'immunité pour maman et nous ainsi qu'un endroit ou vivre pour tous les cinq. En échange ? Maman vous aidera à protéger votre monde."

"- HELA !"

"- Chut maman."

Loki grommela dans sa barbe mais la boucla.

"- C'est peu."

"- Je n'ai pas finit, humain. En plus de l'aide de maman qui vous sera acquise puisque nous vivront tous ensemble ici, sur ce royaume, je vous propose une vie."

Elle alla chercher le tube de tissus répugnant qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. D'un geste nonchalant, elle coupa les liens qui retenaient le tissu.

Le tout s'ouvrit, révèlant le cadavre putréfié à l'intérieur.

Les Avengers n'eurent aucune peine à reconnaître "qui" était le mort.

"- Je suis la déesse de la mort. Je vous propose de vous rendre votre ami."

Elle fit signe à Loki.

Immédiatement, le prince s'accroupit près du cadavre putréfié. Sa magie courut rapidement dans l'amas de chair en décomposition.  
Quand il eut finit, le corps semblait….dormir…

"- Alors ?"

Héla leva une main.  
Une boule de petites flammes bleutées s'agitait sur le bout de ses doigts.

"- Je peux vous le rendre à la seconde. Mais attention. Il est marqué par mon sceau à présent. Si vous ne respectez pas votre marché, je pourrais vous le reprendre à la seconde. Je peux lui rendre sa vie, mais son âme est mienne." Insista la déesse.

Près d'elle, Loki souriait de toutes ses dents.  
Qu'elle était belle sa fille ainsi…..

"- Il faut que j'en réfère au conseil…"

"- Ma proposition expire dans quelques minutes, mortel. C'est maintenant ou jamais."

Fury hésita encore.

Stark n'eut pas les mêmes atermoiements.

"- Vous pouvez venir vivre à la tour Stark. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde."

L'un après l'autre, chaque Avenger hocha la tête.  
Retrouver Phil ? Ils vendraient leur âme pour ca !

Et là, on leur demandait juste d'accueillir une mère célibataire. Que Loki soit un vilain était là, tout de suite, un foutu détail à la con.

Fury finit par hocher la tête lui aussi. Il traiterait avec le Conseil directement.

Héla posa la petite flamme sur le torse du corps immobile.

Un instant il ne se passa rien puis le corps prit une inspiration bruyante.

"- Où…Qu'est ce….Que…Où ?"

Tony fut le premier à sauter au cou d'un Phil aussi perdu que choqué.

Thor posa une énorme patte sur l'épaule de son frère.

"- Rentrons à la maison mon frère."

La maison.  
La tour Stark  
La tour ses Avengers.

Avec les enfants….

Loki eut un sourire folâtre.  
Les mois à venir allaient être…. Drôle….


End file.
